un sentimiento perdido
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: Que sucede cuando akane tiene regresa de un viaje al extranjero, pero parece no recordar su relación con ranma?
1. intro

INTRODUCCIÓN: La noche más feliz de sus vidas.  
  
El sol de la tarde bañaba la ciudad, sus rayos dorados iluminaban cada rincón a su alcance. Sin duda era una tarde hermosa, llena de vida.  
  
Ranma caminaba, distraído, rumbo al Uchan´s, Kasumi le había pedido que trajera algo para la cena, pues no tenía ganas de cocinar. Raro en ella, pero comprensible, después de los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior.  
  
"Hola, Ranma. ¿Vienes por lo que pidió Kasumi?" saludó con gran entusiasmo su mejor amiga, Ukyo.  
  
"Así es" contestó él aun perdido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
"En un momento te los doy. Es muy extraño que Kasumi no quisiera cocinar hoy, ¿acaso está enferma?" comentaba mientras preparaba los platillos.  
  
"Estuvo muy ocupada ayudando a Akane, ya sabes, con todo lo que sucedió" se sentó frente a la barra. El sólo pronunciar el nombre de la chica más violenta, pero a la vez más hermosa lo hizo divagar, una vez más.  
  
"...una menos" estas palabras le hicieron salir de su mundo.  
  
"¿Una menos de qué?" preguntó sorprendido.  
  
"Ya sabes, una prometida menos. Supongo que no me pusiste atención en lo que te decía"  
  
"Discúlpame, Ukyo, sólo pensaba"  
  
"De todas maneras con Akane lejos de aquí debes tener mucho en qué pensar" era un comentario totalmente interesado, ahora podía acercarse a Ranma sin que su principal rival se lo impidiera. Además podía decidir a quien quería. Lo que ella no se imaginaba, es que esa decisión ya había sido tomada.  
  
"Sólo son tres semanas" puso énfasis en esta frase, casi en un tono violento.  
  
"Soy yo, o te molestó mi comentario"  
  
"Olvídalo" trató de escapar a esa situación, "Tengo prisa, ¿ya estarán listos?" señaló los panes japoneses. No le agradaba la manera en que se expresaba de Akane, como si fuera un estorbo y sobre todo, porque no estaba presente para defenderse.  
  
"Claro, Ranma" se apresuró a empacarlos, "Oye, no tengo mucho trabajo aquí, es un día flojo, así que podría acompañarte hasta casa de los Tendo"  
  
"Si tu quieres" contestó poco convencido.  
  
Ukyo puso velocidad en cerrar el restaurante. No podía dejar pasar aquella dorada oportunidad, con Akane lejos las cosas se le facilitarían, al menos eso creía. Caminaba tomada de brazo de Ranma, casi colgada a él, hablando de cosas sin sentido, comentarios a los que éste no daba importancia. La mente del chico se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, en un país de Europa.  
  
Antes de llegar a su destino, una bicicleta se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que Ukyo soltara a Ranma.  
  
"¡¡Nihao, Ranma!!"  
  
"Shampoo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Ranma saludó muy forzadamente.  
  
"Tú siempre tan oportuna" Ukyo comentó sarcásticamente.  
  
"Me dirijo a casa de los Tendo, llevaré unos platillos chinos" en una de sus manos sujetaba la caja dónde siempre llevaba la comida en sus entregas a domicilio, "los preparé especialmente para ti"  
  
"Un momento gatita, Ranma comerá de mis panes" Ukyo sacó su gran pala, amenazando a la amazona.  
  
"Eso no lo decides tú" bajándose de la bicicleta y dejando a un lado su preciado paquete, tomó posición de pelea.  
  
"Eso ya lo sé, por eso Ranma fue a mi restaurante y no lo ando acosando por ahí"  
  
"¿Entonces que haces con él?"  
  
Ranma se alejó sigilosamente de aquel lugar. Estaba fastidiado, todos los días era lo mismo, batallas extremas entre sus supuestas prometidas, en pocas palabras estaba harto. Por otro lado, no quería que su ánimo decayera, esperaba que ambas se dieran por vencidas o se cansaran de seguirlo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la casa, ya todos lo estaban esperando, bueno casi todos, había un lugar vacío. Al ver aquel espacio, no dejó de sentir nostalgia, la casa no era lo mismo sin ella. No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba que lo golpearan de vez en cuando, extrañaba su voz, extrañaba todo su ser y apenas llevaba un día fuera.  
  
Esa noche no podía dormir, por segunda vez. Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Subió al tejado de la casa. La noche era hermosa, sin embargo, a pesar que las estrellas daban una gran vista y el ambiente era espectacular, ninguna noche llegaría a ser tan especial como la anterior, en la cual su vida dio un giro de 360°. Se podía decir que había sido una de las noches más felices y extraordinarias de su corta, pero agitada vida. Mirar al cielo, lo hacía recordar. De lo único que se arrepentía era de haberlo hecho en el último momento, ahora tendría que esperar hasta su regreso y sólo hasta entonces podría gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba.  
  
"Sólo son tres semanas" pensaba, "tres semanas...que te parecerán eternas; para qué engañarte, sabes muy bien que contarás lo minutos o hasta los segundos para volverla a ver. Ranma eres un estúpido, no debiste dejarla ir, debiste amarrarla y encerrarla...pero en que estoy pensando, qué egoísta. Akane esperó mucho tiempo para ésto, aunque si tu no hubieras hecho una de tus fantásticas escenas con tus otras 'prometidas' ella no se habría marchado. En fin, lo hecho no podemos cambiarlo. Sólo me queda esperar, esperar a tu regreso, Akane" repitió el nombre en voz alta, "te estaré esperando". 


	2. el prometido de akane

I. EL PROMETIDO DE AKANE.  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la partida de Akane hacia Francia. Las otras prometidas de Ranma no paraban de acosarlo, no pasaba día en que se recibieran extraños paquetes, especialmente comida, nada mal para Genma aunque en varias ocasiones resultó afectado por los ingredientes especiales muy particulares de la menor de los Kuno. Ranma tuvo mucha paciencia, pues las chicas no eran lo único que los molestaba, Happosai no perdía la oportunidad de andar por ahí intentando que se probara una de sus prendas preferidas, no sin antes darle un buen baño de agua fría, ya sea con cubeta o tirándolo al estanque. Y Ryoga, pobre Ryoga, al enterarse que su amada Akane se había ido armó toda una escena, digna de una Oscar. Lo pero era que no actuaba, eso era lo que en realidad sentía.  
  
No cabía duda que la partida de Akane había afectado no sólo a la familia, sino también a los relacionados con ella. Ya se le extrañaba.  
  
Era una tarde de miércoles, bastante calurosa. Por extraño que pareciera ninguna de los prometidas de Ranma se había aparecido en todo el día. Esto daba cierto aire de tranquilidad, aunque bien es sabido que las tres locas enamoradas, o más bien obsesionadas, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.  
  
La familia, incluido Ryoga que decidió quedarse y esperar el regreso de Akane, se encontraba en la mesa dispuesta a tomar sus alimentos. Todo transcurría con la normalidad acostumbrada, Genma y Ranma peleando, y Hapossai haciendo de las suyas, cuando unos gritos bastante familiares se escucharon en el jardín que se fueron acercando hasta llegar al comedor. Tres usuales figuras hicieron acto de presencia. La bella amazona, la manipatica gimnasta y la experta cocinera, todas con su objetivo bien definido.  
  
"Ranma, veo que tienes visita" comentó Nabiki mientras terminaba su tazón de arroz.  
  
"Más chicas lindas" y antes de que el viejo libidinoso pudiera acercarse a estas tres bellezas, fue recibido por tres golpes que lo pusieron en órbita.  
  
"A usted no lo queremos" gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que desapareciera de la vista de todos por un buen tiempo.  
  
"Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, es un placer tenerlas de visita" Kasumi las saludó con su habitual cortesía, "Por favor tomen asiento"  
  
Todas obedecieron, rodeando al antes mencionado.  
  
"Y díganme" comenzó Suon, "¿A que debemos el honor de su inesperada visita?"  
  
"Venimos a hablar con Ranma" señaló Ukyo.  
  
"Eso es lo que tienen haciendo desde hace dos semanas, deberían buscar mejores excusas" murmuró Nabiki, "aunque parece ser que esta vez será algo interesante lo que vamos a escuchar"  
  
"Ya no podemos esperar más, Ranma mi amor" indicó Kodachi con su suave y tierna voz, "han sido dos semanas demasiado agotadoras"  
  
"Ni que lo digan" contestó Ranma sin distraerse de su plato.  
  
"Esto es serio" Ukyo le arrebató el objeto de distracción, dejándolo con medio bocado. Sólo así pudo llamar su atención, "Así esta mucho mejor. Necesitamos..."  
  
"...que tomes una decisión" Shampoo se aferró a su brazo muy provocativamente. Esto molestó a las otras dos presentes que no dudaron en armar un gran alboroto. La tranquilidad de esa tarde había llegado a su fin.  
  
"Ya basta" gritó molesto Ranma, mientras los demás permanecían expectantes. Al mismo tiempo las acciones pararon, "¿A qué se refieren con decidirme?"  
  
"Verás, Ranma" trató de explicar Shampoo, "queremos acabar con esto de una vez por todas"  
  
"Ya era hora" comentó Soun aliviado.  
  
"Lo que queremos decir es que ya es hora de que decidas a quien de nosotras quieres como esposa"  
  
"¡QUE!" fue la expresión de todos los presentes.  
  
"Ahora si que estas en problemas, Saotome" susurró Ryoga al oído de su amigo.  
  
Ranma estaba petrificado, era la pregunta que menos quería responder. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora que Akane no estaba? Era de suponerse que aprovecharían su ausencia y como estaba apunto de regresar debían apresurarse y actuar. Pero que les contestaría, a ninguna la quería como su compañera y las razones sobraban: Ukyo era su mejor amiga y nunca la vería como otra cosa; Shampoo era la más hermosa., pero lo único que lo ligaba a ella era una antigua costumbre amazona y la salvación de su orgullo, no tanto porque estuviera enamorada; y Kodachi, ni pensarlo, lo de ella si era una obsesión, a su juicio ya deberían haberla encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico.  
  
"Esto va a ser noticia, las ganancias que dejará" pensaba Nabiki.  
  
"Vamos, Ranma, queremos tu respuesta" insitía Ukyo.  
  
"Así es, Ranma, nos encantaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir" el señor Tendo se había convertido en un moustro que echaba fuego por la boca. No permitirá que el honor de su pequeña hija, que estaba ausente, fuera ensuciado.  
  
La tensión podía sentirse en aquella sala, el aire era pesado y las miradas se dirigían hacia una sola persona, que hubiera preferido tener que pelear con los guerreros más fuertes que responder esa sencilla pregunta.  
  
"Hijo, ¿qué estas esperando?" su padre se sentó junto a él.  
  
"Gracias por la ayuda, papá" contestó sarcásticamente.  
  
"Ranma, tienes que responder" amenazó Ukyo.  
  
"¿A quién quieres por esposa?" indicó Kodachi.  
  
"¿A quién eliges? Queremos escucharte" repitió Shampoo.  
  
"Si, Ranma, quiero escucharte" se escuchó una voz que no pertenecía a los presentes, pero les era demasiado familiar. Todos voltearon al lugar de origen de esa afirmación para encontrarse con que ahí estaba ella, de pie en la puerta, observando asombrada la peculiar escena que se llevaba a cabo, "No se detengan por mí, continúen"  
  
"A...A...A...Akane" Ranma se quedó catatónico.  
  
"Hija, estas aquí" su padre aun no salía de su sorpresa, "¿no se supone que regresaría hasta el domingo?"  
  
"Se suponía, pero aquí estoy. Ranma, creo que te estan esperando"  
  
Algo raro estaba sucediendo, la imagen de Akane frente a sus ojos no era la misma, ¿estab sonriendo? Sí, sonriendo y su aura de combate era imperceptible, se encontraba tan tranquila. En otros tiempo hubiera gritado y mandado a Ranma muy lejos, pero ahora su comportamiento había cambiado.  
  
"Ryoga" lo llamó en voz muy baja, "no notas algo extraño"  
  
"¿Extraño?" el también sonreía, ahora que Akane había regresado su vida volvía a tener sentido.  
  
"A quien le pregunté" suspiró, "Bueno...yo.."  
  
"Pero Akane, ¿porqué estas de pie?" Kasumi interrumpió, haciendo que todos cayeran pues estaban a punto de escuchar la tan ansiada respuesta .  
  
"Gracias, Kasumi, pero antes de ocupar mi lugar tengo que presentarles a alguien" giró su cabeza hacia el pasillo, "Vamos, pasa"  
  
Se escucharon pasos firmes acercarse, la expectación ahora se centraba en aquella persina que Akane trajo consigo. La duda no duró mucho, pues entró a la habitación un chico alto, alrededor de 1.80 cm de estatura, con una cabello rubio y largo, amarrado en una coleta, con los ojos azules como el cielo, se veía en buena forma. Vestía un traje color blanco y de muy buena calidad. El público femenino quedó asombrado.  
  
"Y bien, hija, ¿quién es tu amigo?"  
  
"No es mi amigo, papá, su nombre es Ken D'Neuf y como veo que todos están reunidos es una excelente ocasión para darles la noticia"  
  
"¿Qué noticia?" preguntó Genma preocupado, ese tal Ken no lo agradaba demasiado. Por supuesto no era el único que pensaba así.  
  
"Permíteme continuar, dulce Akane" habló por primera vez el dichoso Ken.  
  
"La llamó dulce Akane" pensaron al mismo tiempo Ryoga y Ranma, con una sincronía perfecta. Eso los alarmó.  
  
"Queremos hacerlos presentes de nuestra dicha y anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso"  
  
"¡QUE!" esta reacción pudo escucharse hasta Timor.  
  
"Así es familia, Ken es mi prometido" 


	3. extraños comportamientos

II. Extraños Comportamientos  
  
"Akane, ¿te sientes bien?" su hermana mayor se acercó hacia ella y le tocó la frente.  
  
"Mejor que nunca" se alejó asustada.  
  
La reciente noticia había caído como huracán para todos los que se encontraban presentes, ¿Akane con un nuevo prometido? Sobre decir que Ryoga tuvo una reacción más notable que las demás, salió corriendo y dando gritos, pero sus pisadas se dejaron de escuchar pues había caído al estanque. Soun estaba catatónico, nadie podía siquiera imaginarse el caos que reinaba en su cabeza. Hasta la misma Nabiki dejó de pensar en negocios. Genma estaba más pálido que un fantasma, sus planes futuros se derrumbaron al escuchar las palabras de Akane, ahora qué haría si su hijo no se convertía el heredero del dojo. Las tres obsesionadas chicas estaban más que felices, las únicas en ese estado, ahora Ranma podría quedar libre para ellas estando roto el compromiso, la competencia se reducía a tres. Y Ranma...pobre de él, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, su corazón estallo ante aquella noticia. Estaba destrozado, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para demostrarlo. A pesar de todo, tenía la ligera sospecha de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, no después de lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba hablar con Akane, urgentemente.  
  
"Pero Akane..." Genma intentó hilar palabras, "¿qué hay de tu compromiso con Ranma?"  
  
Todos esperaron ansiosos y expectantes la respuesta de la chica.  
  
"¿Mi compromiso? ¿Con Ranma?" volteo a ver al chico, "Es una broma, ¿verdad? Ranma y yo sólo somos amigos, jamás ha existido un compromiso entre nosotros"  
  
Si la primer noticia había causado un desastre, esta última dejó escombros aun para las tres obsesionadas. Definitivamente las cosas no andaban bien, que Akane no recordara que en un tiempo estuvo ligada a Ranma y que aun seguía estando era para preocuparse.  
  
"Estoy cansada" se preparó para retirarse, "el viaje fue largo y pesado"  
  
Ken hizo lo propio acompañando a su Akane.  
  
"Mi dulce Akane" besó su mejilla, "vendré a visitarte mañana"  
  
Ranma contuvo su furia y también se retiró. Sus visitantes se quedaron tan sorprendidas que ni siquiera notaron la ausencia del susodicho.  
  
"Esto no esta bien" pensaba mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de Nerima, "tengo que averiguar que sucedió durante su estancia en Francia y ese tal Ken tuvo que ver en el extraño comportamiento de Akane"  
  
A la mañana siguiente un aroma delicioso inundó toda la casa, era dulce y tan delicioso que a todos despertó. Al llegar al comedor se sorprendieron aun más, sobre la mesa había platillos para todos gustos, un banquete digno de reyes.  
  
"Kasumi, ahora si te luciste" Nabiki indicó sentándose en su lugar.  
  
"Pero... si no fui yo" advirtió la mayor de las Tendo, que estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás.  
  
"Pero está delicioso" Genma ya se había llevado un trozo de carne a la boca y lo estaba degustando, "no seas tan modesta"  
  
"En serio, acabo de levantarme" agitó su pijama para que todos la notaran.  
  
"Hija, sino fuiste tu, ¿entonces quién?"  
  
"¡AKANE!" concluyeron todos al notar que ella era la única que no se encontraba en ese lugar.  
  
"Me llamaban" entró la chica.  
  
Vestía un vestido negro entallado, sin mangas, con una abertura del lado izquierdo de la falda que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas. Se podía ver la bien formada figura que poseía. Sobre él llevaba puesto un delantal blanco.  
  
"¿Tu preparaste el desayuno?" preguntó Nabiki probando uno de los múltiples platillos, "está irreconocible"  
  
"¿No les gustó?" se preocupó.  
  
"Al contrario" Genma no paraba de comer, "es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, lo increíble es que tu lo hayas hecho"  
  
"Bueno..." se ruborizo, "el crédito no es todo mío, Ken me ayudó"  
  
Al escuchar ese nombre, Ranma sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervir.  
  
"... pero sólo fue muy poco" el chico de la noche anterior entró, vestido del mismo color que Akane, pero en un elegante traje, "ella lo hizo casi todo"  
  
"Oh, Ken, eso no es cierto..."  
  
"Esto me enferma" Ranma se levantó furioso, "me voy de aquí"  
  
"Aun no has desayunado" Akane intentó detenerlo, "¿te sientes bien?"  
  
"Hoy no tengo ganas de desyunar, eso es todo" le sonrió y salió de la casa.  
  
"Ranma" murmuró sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón aunque no comprendía la razón. Ken la tomó de la mano y todas sus dudas desaparecieron.  
  
La familia estaba asombrada con el comportamiento de Akane. En primera, ella no se vestiría de esa manera, con ropa tan ajustada. En segunda, el último día que estuvo en Japón juró que jamás volvería a tocar un instrumento culinario, mucho menos prepararía un banquete así. Por último, sus platillos estaban indescriptibles, con un sazón que ni la misma Kasumi igualaría.  
  
Ranma se dirigió hacia el Uchan's, había sido una gran mentira que no tuviera hambre, sin embargo el ver a Akane con otro le dolía en exceso.  
  
"Ranma, buenos días" saludó Ukyo que apenas abría su local, "¿qué te trae tan temprano?"  
  
"Ukyo, buenos días" contestó sin animos, "vine a desayunar"  
  
"Claro, pasa. Una buena esposa debe complacer a su marido" le guiñó el ojo, el sólo se limitó a sonreír forzadamente sentándose a frente a la barra.  
  
"Y dime, Ranma, ¿ya te decidiste?"  
  
"¿Decidirme?"  
  
"Si, tu sabes" le apenaba hablar de 'eso' con él, "lo de anoche"  
  
"Ya lo tenía decidido" jugaba con una vaso cercano, "ya sabía a quien escogería"  
  
"¿Qué...?" Ukyo no se imaginó que esa sería su respuesta y fue invadida por eltemor a perderlo, "¿a quién...?"  
  
"Ukyo" la interrumpió, "¿eres mi amiga?"  
  
"Ranma, claro que si" estaba confundida, "aunque sabes bien que me gustaría que me vieras como algo más"  
  
"De eso se trata, yo te considero como mi mejor amiga... y sólo eso"  
  
"..." dejó de cocinar, era otro corazón destrozado.  
  
"Tu sabes lo que es amar y tal vez por eso puedas entenderme"  
  
"Ranma" estaba a punto de romper en llanto, amaba a ese chico con sinceridad.  
  
"No quiero verte llorar" la tomó de las manos, "pero si no te lo decía albergarías falsas esperanzas"  
  
"Entonces... Shampoo ¿no es así? O acaso ¿Kodachi?" trató de calmarse.  
  
"Ninguna de las dos" contestó tristemente.  
  
"Es..." adivinó quien era la única que podría hacerlo feliz.  
  
"Así es, pero... como pudiste darte cuanta ella no es la misma. No te puedo contar detalladamente las cosas, pero estoy casi seguro que Ken tuvo que ver en el cambio de Akane"  
  
"¿Cómo está eso?" saltó sobre la barra y se sentó a su lado, poco a poco iba recuperando la cordura, "Es cierto que ese sujeto es extraño"  
  
"Si tan sólo pudiera averiguar quién es él y como lo conoció. La única manera de hacerlo sería viajando a Francia, aquí no encontraría nada, pero eso llevaría demasiado tiempo, tiempo que no dispongo"  
  
"Lo dices como si la boda se llevara a cabo muy rápido"  
  
"Acertaste. Anoche cuando regresé escuché una conversación entre Kasumi y Akane, en ella le explicaba que regresarían mañana a Francia y no precisamente para descansar"  
  
"Eso complica todo, debemos actuar rápido"  
  
"¿Me ayudarás?" la miró fijamente.  
  
"Para eso están los amigos" sonrió, había comprendido que el amor de Ranma no le correspondía a ella, sino a otra persona. Empezaría a buscar su felicidad en otro lugar, uno donde no hubiera otras para impedirle amar.  
  
La noticia del nuevo prometido se esparció como pólvora y no tardó mucho tiempo para que a las afueras del dojo se encontrara 'El Relámpago Azul de la Escuela Furinkan', Kuno Tatewaki, suplicando a su amada para que se casara con él. Akane salió a recibirlo acompañado del francés, que por cierto no se separaba de ella. Trató de ser lo más suave posible con el pobre de Kuno, despidiéndolo cortésmente y no con los habituales golpes.  
  
Una actitud anormal, vestirse de manera provocativa, cocinar con majestuosidad, ser paciente, no utilizar la violencia, pero definitivamente lo más extraño era que no recordara a Ranma como su prometido. Fue diferente a la vez que Shampoo utilizó aquel especial enjuague haciendo que olvidara al chico, esta vez si lo recordaba sólo que su compromiso parecía haber no existido.  
  
"¿Has pensado que hacer?" Ukyo caminaba al lado de su amigo.  
  
"Primero tengo que hablar con ella, de alguna manera necesito acercarme, pero ese sujeto no se le despega"  
  
"Vaya que estas celoso" sonrió, "jamás te había escuchado expresar de esa manera. Si te vieran en este momento no te reconocerían"  
  
"Claro" se ruborizó.  
  
"¿Porqué no vas a hablar con Picolette?"  
  
"¿Con quién?"  
  
"¿A caso ya no te acuerdas de tu amigo Picolette Sheldom, madmoiselle Ranma?" se burló un poco.  
  
"AH, él" pensó un poco, "¿y qué ganaría yo con eso?"  
  
"¡ERES UN CABEZA DURA! Él es francés y debe conocer a ese sujeto, además tiene su parte de culpa en todo este asunto, fue él quien le ofreció a Akane este viajecito"  
  
"Lo olvidé por completo, pero primero tengo que hablar con ella"  
  
"Como quieras, sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda cuentas con ella"  
  
"Otra vez gracias. Será mejor que me apresure, nos vemos después"  
  
Se alejó de ahí brincando por los tejados de las casas.  
  
En la casa de los Tendo, Nabiki empezaba a sospechar que el extraño comportamiento de su hermana no era muy natural y que su nuevo prometido tenía mucho que ver con eso.  
  
"Akane, espera" la detuvo en las escaleras.  
  
"Nabiki, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó extrañada.  
  
"Hermana, quería hacerte una pregunta"  
  
"Si, dime"  
  
"Verás, últimamente te hemos notado..." no se había dado cuenta que su hermana llevaba una hermosa gargantilla plateada con un brillante muy pequeño, "es hermoso"  
  
"Si que lo es"  
  
"Me permites" Nabiki intentó tomar aquella extraña y hermosa joya, pero la inoportuna intervención de una mano la detuvo, "¿pero qué?"  
  
"Es una joya única, la cual fue escogida especialmente para mi dulce Akane" era Ken el que evitó lo anterior, ya la había soltado.  
  
"Así es, hermana, este fue el regalo de compromiso que Ken me dio"  
  
"Veo que lo aprecias mucho, pero ya sabes como soy yo" su sospecha creció, "Ken, imaginó que te costó demasiado"  
  
"No sabes cuanto" se llevó a Akane de ahí.  
  
"Ahora estoy segura que ese engreído cambio a mi hermana" sus pensamientos se transformaron en sonidos y alguien más pudo compartirlos.  
  
"Veo que no soy el único paranoico" Ranma se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los marcos de la puerta cercana. Había observado la escena.  
  
"Todos notamos los cambios de Akane, pero esto ya se extralimitó. Supongo que estarás feliz ahora que eres libre"  
  
"¿Porqué todos suponen mi felicidad?" contestó molesto.  
  
"Bueno" se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico, "porque muchas veces ambos desearon anular el compromiso"  
  
"Lo sé" bajó la mirada, "si te lo explico no me entenderías"  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"No es el momento de dar explicaciones, lo único que quiero es poder hablar con ella"  
  
"Pero no puedes acercarte, su guardián es peor que la miel. Déjamelo a mi"  
  
"¿Nabiki?"  
  
"Por supuesto que este favor te costará" guiñó un ojo.  
  
"Ya lo decía yo"  
  
Nabiki se dirigió hacia donde se hermana y prometido se encontraban, que era cerca del dojo. La sagaz de las Tendo se las ingenió para llevarse a su antipático casi cuñado lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Ranma de hablar con ella. Nabiki ya empezaba a sospechar también de Ranma, estaba casi segura de que entre su hermana y él había sucedido algo antes de su viaje a Francia.  
  
Akane de quedó sola a la entrada del dojo, miraba hacia adentro como si la estuviesen llamando. Cruzó la puerta deteniéndose justo en el centro.  
  
"¿Porqué me siento tan vacía?" cerró los ojos, "¿qué pasó en este lugar?"  
  
"Es un lugar que me trae recuerdos" Ranma entró.  
  
"Hola Ranma, no te sentí al entrar"  
  
"Yo quiero... necesito hablar contigo" mantenía su distancia.  
  
"¿Tienes algún problema?"  
  
"¿Recuerdas que sucedió el día en que te fuiste?"  
  
"¿El día... en que me fui?" meditó tratando de buscar en su mente, "el día en que me fui yo hice... hice lo normal, supongo"  
  
"Si, claro, lo normal y dime, ¿también recuerdas como nos conocimos?"  
  
"Pues llegaste a casa con tío Genma después de tu entrenamiento en China"  
  
"¿Nada más? ¿Porqué es que seguimos aquí?"  
  
"No lo sé" movió la cabeza, "Ranma no entiendo porqué me estas haciendo este tipo de preguntas"  
  
"Gracias, Akane, era lo que necesitaba saber"  
  
"Ranma, somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi"  
  
"Eso lo sé muy bien" la miró.  
  
Sus ojos reflejaban la nostalgia de aquella noche, sin embargo la persona con la que compartía ese secreto no lo recordaba. Se alejó de ahí. 


	4. la joya de la familia

III. La Joya de la Familia  
  
Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida. Estaba apurada revisando una de las ollas cuando Akane entró.  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude?"  
  
"Puedes picar las verduras" señaló la mesa que las contenía, "es extraño tenerte aquí"  
  
"Mañana me iré y no se si regresaré pronto"  
  
"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?" interrumpió su quehacer.  
  
"Adoro a Ken, es tan lindo conmigo, sin embargo no me siento tranquila"  
  
"¿Es por Ranma?"  
  
No le contestó, no estaba segura de que fuera por él precisamente, pero si que tenía un poco de razón que la angustia que sentía era por ese chico. Kasumi estuvo a punto de revelarle un gran secreto cuando su pegoste llegó por ella.  
  
Ranma volvió a abandonar la casa. Ya había hablado con ella, pero terminó peor que como comenzó. Recordaba quien era, pero de la relación que había llevado no había rastro. Por momentos parecía haber ese recuerdo que por momentos revivía la esperanza... que se desvanecía en presencia de aquel engreído. ¿Cómo pudo Akane haber olvidado algo tan importante para ambos?  
  
Siguiendo los consejos de su amiga, Ranma se dirigió a la mansión Sheldom, no sin antes recibir un baño de agua fría y presentarse en su lado femenino. Picolette era su luz de esperanza.  
  
"Madmoiselle Ranma, es una verdadera sorpresa" el chico rubio la recibió en la puerta.  
  
"Picolette, ¡qué gusto!" no le agradaba la idea de ver a este personaje.  
  
"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" como saludo le besó la mano.  
  
"Todo sea por ella" pensó Ranma, evitando a toda costa golpear a Picolette, "Con respecto a tu pregunta..."  
  
"Adentro podremos charlar mejor mientras disfrutamos de una taza de té"  
  
"Sabía que esto pasaría, me arriesgué demasiado" seguía pensando en su camino dentro a la mansión.  
  
Llegaron a una pequeña salita, que estaba destinada al descanso y a momentos como ese. Dos de los sirvientes de la mansión entraron, llevando consigo las bandejas que contenían bocadillos y una jarra de té. Después de poner el servicio se retiraron.  
  
"Siéntete libre de servirte" Picolette señaló.  
  
"Verás, Picolette, no tengo tiempo de estar..."  
  
"Madmoiselle, ¿porqué la prisa? La vida es larga..."  
  
"La mía está a punto de acabar" apretó con fuerza sus puños.  
  
"¿Qué está diciendo?" Picolette entendió mal, pensando que Ranma se quitaría la vida, "no puedo permitir que cometa una locura"  
  
"Si me dejaras terminar" Ranma se enfadó aun más, "no se trata de eso, es mucho más serio y creí que tu me ayudarías"  
  
"Cualquier cosa por una mujer tan bella" la calma lo dominó de nuevo.  
  
"Fue un error venir de esta manera" se levantó de su asiento y tomo la jarra entre sus manos, "antes de que esto se vuelva una pesadilla, hay algo que debes saber"  
  
"¿Qué hace, Madmioselle?"  
  
Al contacto con el agua aun tibia, Ranma sufrió su habitual transformación, demasiado normal para todos aquellos que conocían el pequeño secreto del chico, sin embargo para personas como Picolette, ser testigo de aquel espectáculo resultó todo un trauma. El francés entró en estado de shock y cayó desmayado debido a la conmoción.  
  
"Vaya" Ranma suspiró, "se suponía que tu ibas a ayudarme" se acercó al lugar donde Picolette había caído y empezó a darle unos golpecitos en la cara, "Hey, despierta, aun no he acabado"  
  
"No quiero..." contestó medio dormido.  
  
"¡Despierta!" empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza.  
  
"Ya lo hice, no seas tan violenta" lo miró a los ojos y casi se vuelve a desmayar.  
  
"Eso no lo voy a permitir, ya habrá tiempo para que te desmayes"  
  
"Pero... pero... pero... es que tu... hace un momento... la chica pelirroja... ¿acaso tu no eres...?"  
  
"¿Mujer? Claro que no" reclamó, " pero este no es el asunto, hay cosas más importantes y para eso necesito tu ayuda"  
  
"¿Mi ayuda? ¿En que podría servirte yo?" lo miraba de una manera extraña.  
  
"Necesito cierto tipo de información"  
  
"Moi, Picolette Sheldom"  
  
"Déjate de payasadas, ¿me vas ayudar si o no?" casi le reclamó.  
  
"Esta bien, no tienes porque enojarte. Si me dijeras cual es tu problema" volvió a sentarse.  
  
"Cierto" suspiró con resignación, "es sobre una persona, ¿qué sabes de la familia D'Neuf?  
  
"D'Neuf" meditó un poco, "sin duda es un apellido francés muy importante. No lo conozco, pero suena así"  
  
"Eso ya lo sé, cabeza hueca"  
  
"No tienes porque enojarte" contestó indignado, "yo se casi nada de aristocracia francesa, la que podría ayudarte es Madame St. Paul"  
  
"Entonces vamos a buscarla"  
  
"Temo decirte que ella se encuentra en estos momentos en un viaje de negocios, en Francia"  
  
"¡QUE!" su ánimo empezaba a decaer, "Cielos, estoy perdido, tenía esperanzas de que me ayudarían"  
  
"¿Cuál es tu problema? Realmente te ves desesperado"  
  
"Lo estoy, Picolette, estoy a punto de perder lo más importante de mi vida"  
  
"Sabes, creo que aun se pude hacer algo" se conmovió un poco.  
  
Salieron de aquel cuarto y se dirigieron escaleras abajo, con destino a la biblioteca. Era demasiado grande, había libros acumulados por todas partes, eran bastante antiguos. Se podía respirar polvo y humedad. Como no había luz, Picolette llevaba un candelabro con cuatro velas encendidas que había recogido antes de entrar, le dio un artefacto similar a Ranma.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?" preguntó el chico de la trenza.  
  
"Buscar lo que necesitas, si los D'Neuf son una familia con un pasado trascendente en Francia , aquí debe haber información sobre ellos"  
  
"Aquí" Ranma examinó los estantes llenos de libros, tardaría toda una eternidad en encontrar algo y tiempo era lo que menos tenía.  
  
"Es lo único que puedo hacer" estaba por irse cuando sintió que alguien lo jaló del brazo.  
  
"Ah no, tu te quedas y me ayudas"  
  
Picolette emitió un profundo suspiro y tomó el primer libro. Ranma hizo lo mismo, si quería encontrar algo debía empezar cuanto antes, aunque su esperanza se extinguía poco a poco, como lo hacían las flamas de las velas.  
  
Había caído la noche y en casa de los Tendo, Akane se encerró en su cuarto después de la partida de Ken rumbo a su hotel. Mañana temprano se marcharía y no sabía si regresaría algún día. Estaba feliz, pronto se casaría... ¿con el chico que amaba? En esos momentos comenzaba a dudar, pero no sabía porque. No entendía la actitud de su familia, la veían como una extraña, tampoco lograba hacerlo con Ranma, las preguntas que le había hecho esa mañana, la mirada con la que se despidió, algo había en ella que la hacía sentir triste, como si en ella estuviera la respuesta a su dolor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudar a su 'amigo', porque eso es lo que era: su amigo.  
  
Recostada sobre su cama, con la mirada fija hacia el techo, pero perdida en el universo, en su mundo. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el pequeño diamante que su actual prometido le había dado como prueba de su amor. Comenzó a quedarse dormida y entre sueños, sus labios dejaron escapar un leve murmullo, apenas perceptible, pero que marcaba la diferencia...  
  
"...Ranma"  
  
Fue una noche larga, mucho más para los investigadores dentro de la Mansión Sheldom. El cansancio venció al joven francés, quien permanecía recostado sobre el tomo de alguna vieja enciclopedia, no estaba acostumbrado a realizar esa clase de trabajos y mucho menos a la fuerza. Ranma le otorgó una breve mirada, él no tenía toda la culpa de su problema, sólo movió la cabeza y continuo su búsqueda. A su lado había muchos libros que ya habían sido revisados. Él también estaba cansado, sus ojos empezaban a traicionarlo. Aun tenía un libro sobre sus manos, pasaba las hojas más por inercia que por otra cosa. De repente se detuvo en una página que lo hizo recuperar sus cinco sentidos. En ella se encontraba la ilustración de una joya, era una gargantilla de plata adornada con un pequeño dije de diamantes. Tenía la seguridad de haberla visto antes. Debajo de la ilustración se encontraba un texto, pero estaba en un idioma desconocido para Ranma, obviamente el francés.  
  
"Picolette, despierta" llamó al chico.  
  
"Mamá, aun no..."  
  
"¡Despierta!" gritó muy cerca de su oído, haciéndolo reaccionar.  
  
"No tenías que gritar de esa manera"  
  
"Sino te hubieras dormido..."  
  
"Supongo que encontraste algo"  
  
"¿Conoces esto?" le enseñó la ilustración.  
  
"La Lagrima de la Sirena" contestó con una seriedad que daba miedo, "sería un tonto si no la conociera. Es una joya invaluable, pero a la vez peligrosa, ¿porqué la pregunta?"  
  
"Puede que tenga relación con lo que busco. Akane la tiene..."  
  
"¿Qué dices?" cortó en seco a Ranma, sonaba alarmado, "¿estas seguro que es la misma? ¿No te confundes?"  
  
"Se lo que vi, es la misma que Akane recibió de es tal Ken" el solo mencionar ese nombre hacía que la sangre le hirviera.  
  
"Eso si es un grave problema, si me hubieras dicho que el brillante estaba detrás de todo me hubiera ahorrado la desvelada" recriminó.  
  
"¡Y cómo iba yo a saberlo!"  
  
"Cálmate, así no solucionaremos nada"  
  
"Me quieres decir porque es tan importante"  
  
"A eso iba. La Lágrima de la Sirena fue hecha por un hechicero muy poderoso con el único fin de conquistar a una preciosa muchacha, la que por supuesto no le hacía caso pues ella estaba profundamente enamorada de alguien más. Dicen que era amor verdadero, pero el hechizo logró su objetivo. Triste historia, una leyenda nada más"  
  
"Déjame ver si entendí, esa joyita borra todo sentimiento hacia la persona amada. ¿Hay alguna manera de contrarrestarla?"  
  
"Déjame pensar... el hechicero logró que la chica olvidara a su amado, pero si mi memoria no falla, jamás logró desposarla. Creo que el chico encontró la manera de recuperarla"  
  
"¡No me interesa la parte bonita de la historia, quiero saber cómo la recuperó! ¡Quiero saber la solución!" perdió la paciencia.  
  
"Siempre eres así de desesperado" tomó el libro y comenzó a leer, "...la única manera de revertir los efectos de La Lágrima de la Sirena es mediante el contacto, ya sea con la desafortunada víctima o el brillante..."  
  
"Por eso no permite que nos acerquemos" murmuró, "Gracias, Picolette, tal vez algún día te lo pague"  
  
Se dirigió a toda velocidad fuera de la biblioteca.  
  
"Oye, te vas así nada más. Me debes una explicación"  
  
"Ya será otro día, ahora no tengo tiempo" apenas se alcanzó a escuchar.  
  
Ranma salió corriendo, a todo lo que sus piernas daban, de la Mansión. Cuando lo hizo el sol empezaba a despegar su carrera en el horizonte. Los primeros rayos bañaban los tejados de las casas en Nerima, y el corazón de Ranma volvía a creer.  
  
Todos se habían reunido para despedirse de la menor de las Tendo, principalmente las otras prometidas, que ahora sólo eran dos. Ukyo había llegado solo para ver como terminarían las cosas, permanecía al lado de un desconsolado Ryoga, que lloraba en silencio por la partida de su amada Akane. Podía permitir que se casara con Ranma, pero no con aquel engreído francés, era algo que no podía tolerar. Otro que lloraba, pero más abiertamente, era Soun, su pequeña se marcharía de su lado. Sus hermanas permanecían en silencio, especialmente Kasumi. Y el tío Genma, decidió permanecer como panda, sosteniendo uno de sus clásico letreros, el cual decía: 'Adiós Akane, te extrañaremos'.  
  
"Bien, mi dulce Akane, es hora de partir"  
  
"Lo sé" volteo a ver a su familia.  
  
Alguien faltaba, hubo un deseo interior por medio del cual tenía la esperanza de que él estuviera presente.  
  
"Te deseamos suerte, Akane" Shampoo señaló.  
  
"No sabes cuanto nos alegramos por ti" Kodachi dejó salir una de sus escalofriantes risas.  
  
"Gracias, chicas" Akane sonrió, aunque no se imaginaba que tanta amabilidad era sólo una máscara.  
  
"¿Nos vamos ya?" insistió su prometido.  
  
"¿Podemos esperar un poco más?" imploró.  
  
"Sabes que no, el avión nos espera"  
  
"Pero..." su mirada vagaba por el lugar, quería verlo aunque no supiera el motivo, "Ken... es sólo que quiero recordar este lugar, retenerlo en mi mente"  
  
"Te prometo que vendremos" la tomó de la mano.  
  
"¿Se van tan rápido?" una figura apareció por encima de la barda del jardín.  
  
"¡Ranma!" Akane sonrió débilmente, en ese momento su prometido comenzó a preocuparse.  
  
"Ranma, mi amor" Kodachi intentó acercarse, seguida por Shampoo, sin embargo encontraron a su paso un obstáculo. Ukyo las detuvo.  
  
"¡Qué te sucede, niña!" Shampoo tomó posición de combate, "¿acaso no quieres que Akane se vaya?"  
  
"Podría haberte contestado que si hace tres días, pero ahora" miró a la sorprendida Akane, "es una pregunta que no vale la pena responder"  
  
"Gracias, Ukyo, por ser mi amiga" pensó Ranma, "No voy a permitir que te la lleves, no cuando se cual es el motivo de su repentino cambio"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?" todos se preguntaron.  
  
"Vamos, ¿qué tienes que decir?" Ken se enfrentó a Ranma.  
  
"Cinco palabras: La Lágrima de la Sirena"  
  
Ken no contestó, su rostro pasó de una sonrisa falsa a una de preocupación.  
  
"¿De qué hablas, Ranma?" Akane se acercó, "¿qué es La Lágrima de la Sirena?"  
  
"Akane..." intentó tomar su mano, pero un rápido movimiento de Ken lo evitó. Tomó a la chica por la cintura y la jaló hacia atrás.  
  
"Eso no lo voy a permitir, me costó demasiado y tu no vas a hecha a perder todo lo que he ganado"  
  
Los demás permanecían a la expectativa, ninguno lograba entender que era lo que sucedía. Ukyo trataba de mantener al margen a Shampoo y a Kodachi.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible que sigas con ese tipo?" Ranma se dirigió hacia Akane, "Es un engreído, sólo te está manipulando para poder hacer quien sabe que cosa..."  
  
Akane logró safarse de la prisión de Ken y con paso veloz se acercó a Ranma. Lo siguiente sorprendió aun más a los presentes. La chica golpeo el rostro del chico, dándole una bofetada. Ken casi colapsa, se había producido un contacto...  
  
"¿Porqué dices tantas tonterías? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"  
  
Ranma no se esperaba similar reacción, se quedó de pie, estático y observándola. Ya la había tocado, aunque fue sólo un instante, pero nada había cambiado. Por su parte el chico francés recuperó el espíritu.  
  
"Lo ves, nada puedes hacer" recuperó a Akane, "es hora de irnos, una boda nos espera"  
  
"Jamás llegué a pensar que tú harías esto" Ranma bajó la mirada para tratar de ocultar las lágrimas, "todas las veces que me reclamaste y ahora, tu... Lo que más me duele no es tu actitud, estoy acostumbrado a tus golpes, me duele que hayas olvidado la noche más importante de nuestras vidas, pero sobretodo, que hayas olvidado tu promesa" por primera vez no le importaba mostrar lo que sentía y menos frente a los demás, quienes ya empezaban a sacar conclusiones de que era lo que había sucedido entre ambos.  
  
"Una promesa" fueron las palabras de Akane antes de abandonar la casa, "yo hice una promesa"  
  
Detuvo su camino, su mente parecía una revolución. No recordaba aquello que había prometido, en verdad deseaba hacerlo, sabía muy bien que en ese recuerdo encontraría la respuesta a ese vacío emocional. Un cosquilleo comenzó a sentirse en una de sus manos, aquella con la que había abofeteado a Ranma...  
  
"Si en realidad amas a ese cretino no te detendré, pero necesito que me digas que ese amor es sincero y no existe algo que te obligue a hacerlo"  
  
"Sólo lo haces más difícil, perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora yo..."  
  
"...lo recordé" una lágrima brotó de los ojos de aquella confundida persona, rodó por su rostro para detener su camino en la pequeña joya, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos al hacer contacto con la más pura expresión de amor, "Yo lo he recordado todo..." 


	5. la noche antes de partir

IV. La Noche Antes de Partir  
  
"Familia, la cena está servida" Kasumi llamó a todos para que ocuparan sus lugares en la mesa.  
  
Había preparado un banquete sumamente especial, la razón era que a la mañana siguiente su hermana partiría en un viaje rumbo a Francia.  
  
Hacía una semana que Akane había recibido una atenta invitación por parte de la embajada francesa para asistir a unos cursos especiales que se impartirían en aquel país, éstos tendrían una duración de tres semanas. El paquete incluía todos los gastos pagados, por lo que era una oferta tentadora. Uno de los patrocinadores de este viaje era ni más ni menos que la familia Sheldom, bien conocida por los Tendo.  
  
Akane aun no se decidía en aceptar aquella invitación, aun tenía sus dudas. Por un lado tenía la magnifica oportunidad de salir de su país natal y conocer otras partes del mundo, uno de sus más grandes sueños era el viajar. Pero por otro lado, iría sola, dejaría atrás a su familia, sin contar que últimamente su relación con Ranma había mejorado un poco, las peleas eran menos frecuentes aunque no habían desaparecido, sin embargo... tanta belleza no duraría para siempre. La razón por la cual Akane tomó la decisión final fue al descubrir al chico en uno de sus múltiples encuentros con una de sus tantas prometidas. Por supuesto éste fue un accidente, como siempre, pero el temperamento de Akane no estaba para soportarlo.  
  
Ya todos se encontraban más que dispuestos para comenzar a ingerir sus alimentos, cada quien ocupaba el sitio de siempre. Kasumi comenzó a servir los platos con arroz. Como ya es costumbre, Ranma y su padre devoraron todo cuanto se les ponía enfrente. Casi al final, Akane se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
"Oh no. Esto no me gusta" murmuró Ranma mientras engullía su último bocado.  
  
Ella regresó con un pastel en las manos, depositándolo en el centro de la mesa. Los demás se quedaron observando el extraño plato, excepto Kasumi.  
  
"Pueden servirse" sonrió Akane.  
  
"A... Akane... verás" Nabiki trató de excusarse.  
  
"Vamos, hay para todos"  
  
"Yo no pienso probarlo" Ranma se levantó, "no quiero enfermarme del estómago. Comer algo preparado por Akane sería arriesgarme demasiado, no quiero morir envenenado. Definitivamente no pienso probarlo, debe saber asqueroso, pero que más podríamos esperar de un marimacho como ella..."  
  
"¡Nadie te obliga a hacerlo!" Akane gritó enojada, "Me alegra saber que voy a estar lejos de ti por tres largas semanas"  
  
"Akane, hija..." su padre trató de calmarla.  
  
"... estarás mejor sin mi y les prometo, a todos ustedes, que jamás volveré a cocinar. Ahora se que todos mis esfuerzos para mejorar han sido en vano, no los han sabido valorar" salió con paso firme de la habitación para después abandonar la casa.  
  
Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Ranma se había quedado de pie. La primera en moverse fue Kasumi, tomó el platillo de Akane y se lo llevó. Después regresó para recoger los demás trastos, todo sin decir comentario. Nabiki y su padre la siguieron. El último en salir fue Genma, dejando a Ranma solo y mirando hacia la nada.  
  
"¿Vas a permanecer así toda la tarde?" la mayor de las Tendo preguntó.  
  
"Kasumi..." salió de sus divagaciones.  
  
"Me parece que esta vez si te pasaste, Akane he estado muy sensible últimamente y..."  
  
"Lo sé, es sólo que... bueno, se que no debí haber dicho ese comentario, pero las palabras brotaron solas"  
  
"Yo no soy a quien debes decírselo. ¿Me harías un favor?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
"Búscala, se esta haciendo tarde y necesita descansar. Mañana tendrá un día pesado"  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Es lo menos que puedes hacer" terminó de decir fríamente.  
  
Ranma no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a Kasumi. Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. No sabía por donde empezar a buscarla, había tantos lugares en los cuales podría estar, sin embargo antes de encontrarla debía ordenar sus ideas.  
  
Era cierto que odiaba comer aquello que Akane preparaba, pero en esa ocasión sus comentarios hirieron demasiado. Eso era lo último que quería hacer, debía disculparse.  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había rastro de la chica, así que decidió recurrir a alguien que posiblemente sabría donde estaba, la clínica del Dr. Tofu.  
  
Al entrar al edificio escuchó una voz familiar, era la de Akane. La curiosidad lo dominó y esperó del otro lado de la puerta del consultorio, donde podría escuchar mejor.  
  
"Ánimo, Akane, no debes ponerte así"  
  
"Pero como se supone que debo reaccionar" su voz se quebraba debido al llanto, "nada de lo que hago lo complace. He intentado de muchas maneras agradarle y él siempre responde de la misma manera. No sé que más hacer Dr."  
  
"Estás exagerando un poco, debe haber algo bueno. No me habías dicho que las cosas estaban mejorando"  
  
"Así lo creía yo, pero... fue sólo una fantasía mía. Un simple sueño. Si tan sólo supiera cuanto lo a..."  
  
"Akane, ¿estás ahí?" Ranma no quería seguir escuchando así que decidió hacer acto de presencia. Al escucharlo los de adentro enmudecieron, "¿Dr. Tofu? ¿Hay alguien?"  
  
"Adelante, Ranma" respondió el doctor.  
  
Cuando el chico entró, encontró a quien había venido a buscar de pie, mirándo hacia la pared.  
  
"¿Se te ofrecía algo" preguntó el doctor.  
  
"Bueno... lo que pasa es que..." el escuchar a Akane de esa manera lo había bloqueado, "Kasumi me mandó a buscarte"  
  
"Así que sólo por eso veniste" Akane contestó molesta, si dirigirle una mirada, "no debiste haberlo hecho, no es tu obligación cuidarme, además sólo vine a despedirme del doctor"  
  
"Será mejor que vayas a casa. Mucha suerte en tu viaje y espero tu visita cuando regreses" el doctor la abrazó con cariño.  
  
"No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo irme sola" la chica se dirigió a Ranma, quien pretendía seguirla.  
  
"Es mejor que la dejes sola" indicó el doctor colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico para evitar que saliera, "en este momento sería peor para los dos regresar juntos. Ambos necesitan tiempo para pensar.  
  
"Pero... necesito ir"  
  
"Será después" sonrió.  
  
Akane caminaba por las calles ya oscuras, iluminadas por la poca luz artificial que las lámparas ofrecían. Iba directo a su casa, había caminado toda la tarde por Nerima, hasta que llegó a la clínica, en donde desahogó sus penas. Lo último que hubiese querido era encontrarse con Ranma, sin embargo el destino estaba en su contra y fue lo que sucedió. Lo que ella no sabía era que él había escuchado parte de su conversación.  
  
Cuando llegó, no quiso entrar a la casa, así que se dirigió al dojo. Ese era uno de los lugares que más extrañaría. Se paró en el centro y cerró los ojos.  
  
Minutos después de que Akane saliera del consultorio, Ranma también se fue. Con paso lento llegó a casa de los Tendo, deseando fuertemente hablar con ella, disculparse por todo y volver a comenzar. Una extraña sensación lo hizo dirigirse al dojo... y ahí estaba ella, de pie e iluminada por la luna, parecía la inmortal estatua de una diosa. Ranma no quiso perturbar aquel tranquilo ambiente, en donde ella era la figura principal, se limitó a observarla recargado sobre uno de los marcos de la puerta.  
  
"Es tan hermosa" pensaba,"si tan solo pudiera decírselo"  
  
Akane sintió que no era la única en ese lugar, lo que la obligó a abrir los ojos y voltear hacia la entrada, solo para encontrarse con la persona que llamó con el pensamiento, ¿acaso estaba soñando?  
  
Ambas miradas se cruzaron en un momento que parecía eterno, el mundo se detuvo en ese instante en donde las palabras sobraban y lo único que importaba era ese par de miradas, sin embargo el orgullo se hizo presente.  
  
"Eres tu" Akane rompió el silencio, "veo que no puedo estar sola en ningún lugar"  
  
"Si así quieres verlo, no voy a discutirlo"  
  
"Eres un... ya no importa. Me voy de aquí"  
  
"¡Qué hiciste, idiota!" se dijo para si, "esto no es lo que querías"  
  
Detuvo la partida de Akane, la tomo de un brazo.  
  
"Espera... necesito hablar contigo"  
  
"¿Ahora qué? ¿Piensas insultarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho?" bajó la mirada.  
  
"Quieres escucharme aunque sea una vez en tu vida"  
  
Akane dejó de forcejear, sintió curiosidad por aquello que Ranma tenía que decir, pero él permanecía en silencio.  
  
"Eso es lo que tenías que decirme, mejor me voy"  
  
"No te imaginas lo difícil que es para mi tener que hacer esto"  
  
"Ranma" se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud.  
  
"Yo... yo no... yo no quiero que te vayas" dijo con firmeza.  
  
Ante estas palabras Akane entró en shock, jamás se imaginó escuchar esa súplica y mucho menos de él, tal vez si estaba soñando.  
  
"Ranma..." volvió a murmurar.  
  
"Aun no he terminado, no quiero que te vayas, no sin antes decirte que... que eres lo más importante para mi y me preocupa en exceso el hecho de que en tu viaje encuentres a alguien que sepa apreciarte y te trate como mereces, no como yo lo he hecho..."  
  
"Tonto, eso es lo que eres..." las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, "¿porqué me lo dices hasta ahora?"  
  
"Porqué pensé que no te agradaba y me dolería demasiado que me hubieras rechazado, muchas veces me has dicho fenómeno"  
  
"Tu muchas veces me has llamado marimacho" tomó suavemente una de sus manos, "yo era la que creía que no te importaba"  
  
"Estás equivocada, me importas mucho..."  
  
Akane ya no pudo más y se lanzó hacia Ranma, rodeándolo con sus temblorosos brazos, él correspondió a ese cálido abrazo.  
  
Alguien desde lejos y sin ser percibido los observa, sintiéndose feliz por aquello que veía.  
  
Doce de la noche y Akane no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabía si por la emoción de saber que Ranma la quería o si eran los nervios de su futuro viaje. Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas por toda la cama y ya se había cansado. Se levantó y abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire. La noche era hermosa, al menos para ella. Permaneció unos momentos observando el negro cielo, adornado con unas cuantas estrellas. Respiró profundamente y cerró la ventana, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al salir al pasillo se dio cuenta que alguien más tampoco podía dormir. Sonrió.  
  
"Veo que no soy el único que padece de insomnio" Ranma se acercó.  
  
"Así parece"  
  
"¿A dónde te dirigías?" ya estaba frente a ella.  
  
"A ningún lado en especial, sólo salí a distraerme un poco, ¿y tú?"  
  
"Bajé a la cocina por un poco de agua, ya iba de regreso"  
  
"Entonces no te detengo, debes tener mucho sueño y yo aquí como si nada"  
  
"En eso tienes razón, tu me quitas el sueño"  
  
Akane se sonrojó ante el atrevido comentario. De repente pudieron observar como la luz de la recámara de Nabiki se encendía. Rápidamente y sin pensar, Akane tomó de la mano a Ranma y se metieron en su habitación, cerrando la puerta.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio que los hizo reaccionar.  
  
"¡CIELOS!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con la cara roja, aunque en la penumbra era algo imperceptible.  
  
"Lo siento" Akane trató de disculparse.  
  
"Discúlpame tu a mi, debí reaccionar a tiempo" él contestó de la misma manera.  
  
"Fue inconsciente, una reacción espontánea de mi parte"  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya"  
  
"Si eso es lo que en realidad quieres, eres libre de irte" dijo bajito, como si no quisiera ser escuchada.  
  
"En serio tu quieres que..."  
  
"¡Eres un pervertido!, yo sólo quería platicar" le arrojó una almohada.  
  
"Con calma" atrapó el proyectil, "yo no pensé ESO"  
  
"¿No? ¿Entonces qué?" se sentó sobre el piso, recargándose sobre la cama.  
  
"Bueno. yo." caminaba de extremo a extremo de la habitación tratando de encontrar una excusa, pues en realidad por su mente si había pasado ESO, pero no podía arriesgarse a decir la verdad, no con una niña tan impulsiva como lo era Akane, era capaz de mandarlo a volar de un solo golpe y estaba pasando por un momento agradable que no quería echarlo a perder.  
  
"Deja de caminar así que me mareas, podrías estarte quieto"  
  
"Esta bien" se sentó a su lado, "¿de qué querías hablar?"  
  
"Nada en especial, sólo conversar" recargó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de su compañero, ocasionando que se sintiera nervioso.  
  
La sensación de tener a alguien al lado, que un poco de cabello jugara sobre su cuello, el poder sentir su respiración, escuchar cada latido de su corazón, todo en conjunto era perfecto. Entonces fue que él, casi por instinto, pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de ella, abrazándola y ocasionando una reacción similar en su compañera. Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.  
  
"No iré" dijo con firmeza.  
  
"¿Qué dices?" estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
"No iré y me quedaré aquí, contigo" lo miró fijamente.  
  
"¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? Este viaje es tu gran oportunidad"  
  
"Pensé que querías que no me fuera"  
  
"Y así es, pero ahora que sabes como me siento estoy tranquilo. Además se que no debo de preocuparme, tu regresaras"  
  
"Serán tres largas semanas" suspiró.  
  
"Muy largas, pero no debes decirlo como si lo lamentaras, disfrútalas" acarició el rostro de la chica.  
  
"Yo. Ranma yo quiero decirte."  
  
Ranma la miró con ternura, penetrando a través de sus ojos y desnudando su alma, en pocas palabras la dejó sin habla, sin embargo el sabía muy bien que era lo que diría. En respuesta a esto ella lo abrazó. Lentamente sus sonrojados rostros se buscaron el uno al otro, cumpliendo el deseo que tenían desde hace mucho tiempo. Un tierno, pero a la vez apasionado beso fue su capricho.  
  
"Cielos" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que se separaban sus rostros.  
  
"Eso fue." Ranma comenzó.  
  
". delicioso" Akane terminó la frase.  
  
"¿Delicioso?"  
  
"Si, delicioso" Akane se levantó, "¿qué fue lo que comiste?"  
  
"Yo." contestó con nerviosismo, estaba a punto de descubrirlo.  
  
"Ranma" su tono de voz era amenazador.  
  
"Yo." también se levantó y bajó la mirada, "me descubriste. Debo admitir que esta vez fue diferente, ese platillo tuyo estaba. como fue que lo describiste. delicioso"  
  
"Eres un tonto" se abalanzó sobre él dándole otro abrazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo ambos sobre la cama. Contrario a lo que hubiera pasado antes, los dos comenzaron a reír, no tan fuerte para evitar que fueran escuchados, aunque no podían contener la emoción que sentía.  
  
Pasaron horas y antes de que el sol anunciara la mañana, Ranma despertó. No se dio cuenta cuando fue que el sueño lo dominó, lo último que recordaba era haber caído sobre la cama junto con Akane, pero no haber hecho algo para levantarse.  
  
Al intentar levantar su brazo izquierdo un obstáculo se lo impidió, la cabeza de Akane descansaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho. Con la mano que tenía libre retiró un mechón de cabellos negros que cubría el rostro de su musa.  
  
"Me haces cosquillas" murmuró aun dormida, pero ya empezaba a despertar.  
  
"Disculpa, no fue mi intención despertarte"  
  
"Ya se acercaba la hora en que debía hacerlo" se levantó y estiró los brazos.  
  
"Veo que descansaste bien" Ranma se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, al estilo indio.  
  
"Si" sonrió pícaramente, "eso debo agradecértelo"  
  
"¿A mi?"  
  
"Confieso que no podía dormir, perdí el sueño, pero al sentirte a mi lado. pude hacerlo con gran facilidad. ¿Tu descansaste?"  
  
"La verdad." hizo una mueca, "jamás había dormido de esta manera, lo disfrute mucho"  
  
"Tonto" dijo con ternura, "sabes, cada día que pase lejos de aquí recordaré esta noche como la más feliz. Es una promesa"  
  
"Prometido" Ranma asintió, "porque esta no será la única vez que disfrutemos nuestra compañía, se muy bien que vendrán mejores"  
  
Estaban a punto de besarse cuando de improviso tocaron la puerta.  
  
"¿Akane?" la voz de Kasumi se escuchó a través de la puerta, "¿ya estás despierta?"  
  
"¡Kasumi!" Akane se asustó, "olvidé que le pedí que me despertara.  
  
"Si me descubre adentro estoy perdido"  
  
"Por la ventana"  
  
"Te veo abajo" salió casi volando.  
  
"¿Puedo pasar?" Kasumi entró a la habitación, encontrando a su hermana, junto a la ventana abierta, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
"Es una promesa, te juro que lo recordaré" pensó para si misma. 


	6. te elijo a ti

V. Te Elijo A Ti  
  
". lo recordé todo" cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto y no paraba de llorar, sin embargo Ken impedía que se le acercaran.  
  
"¡Mi hija!" el señor Tendo corría de un lado para otro con las manos sobre la cabeza de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía cuando una de sus preciosas hijas caía en desgracia.  
  
"¡Quítate de en medio!" gritó Ranma.  
  
"No voy a permitir que me la quiten" Ken adoptó una posición de defensa.  
  
"Cualquier cosa que intentes será inútil contra nosotros" advirtió Ryoga.  
  
"Espera, Ryoga" Ranma lo detuvo, "esta es mi pelea"  
  
"Pero." miró por un momento a la indefensa criatura que se encontraba destrozada y confundida, recordó aquellos momentos en los cuales lo había hecho feliz, todas las veces en que lo ayudó y le brindó su amistad; sin embargo también recordó sus momentos como P-chan, cuando la vio sufrir y a la vez sonreír, todo por su rival, aquel a quien ella amaba y ahora, comenzaba a pensar que ese sentimiento le era correspondido, "Todo tuyo"  
  
Se alejó de aquel lugar, no le importaba si se perdía como siempre, sólo quería estar lejos de ahí y olvidar. Ukyo lo siguió con la mirada.  
  
"Gracias Ryoga" regresó a su asunto, "es la última vez que lo repito, retírate"  
  
"Ella es mía" seguía repitiendo.  
  
"¿Porqué lo hiciste?" por primera vez, después de que el efecto de la Lágrima de la Sirena se rompió, se pudo escuchar la voz de Akane, "creí que podía confiar en ti"  
  
"Akane" murmuró Ken.  
  
"¿Porqué Ken?" se levantó ya recuperada, "¿cuál fue tu razón?"  
  
"Era la única manera" se había rendido, "Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras una chica especial, hermosa, sin embargo sería imposible que te fijaras en mi. Tu sólo me vería como un amigo y yo no lo acepté. Sentía celos de cómo te expresabas de él" señaló con la mano a Ranma.  
  
Los demás permanecían expectantes, como público que va al cine y es atrapado por una excelente trama.  
  
"Los sentimientos no se roban" Ranma se acercó a Akane, "se ganan"  
  
"¿Podrías perdonarme?" imploró Ken.  
  
"No es el caso, lo único que quiero es que te vayas. Me lastimaste"  
  
"Pero."  
  
"Ya la escuchaste, sólo vete" ordenó Ranma.  
  
Derrotado, el joven D'neuf salió de la casa de los Tendo y regresó a su país. Jamás volvió a ser visto por Nerima, ni siquiera cerca de Japón.  
  
"¿Akane?" Ranma la llamó.  
  
"." ella se mantenía de espaldas, no se atrevía a darle la cara.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Lo siento tanto" sollozaba, "no quise hacerlo, fue algo que."  
  
". algo que ya pasó y no vale la pena recordar" la abrazó por detrás.  
  
"Esto va a ser interesante" Nabiki sostenía una cámara de video, grabando todo.  
  
"Creo que nos deben una explicación" Shampoo y Kodachi los miraban con frialdad.  
  
"Creo que si, hijo" su padre señaló con un típico letrero.  
  
"Estamos esperando, Ranma" Soun cambió su actitud de una desesperada a una más furiosa, "¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? ¿Existe 'algo' que quieran hacernos saber?"  
  
Ambos se habían olvidado que no estaban solos.  
  
"Y bien" preguntó nuevamente Soun.  
  
"Este."  
  
"Verán."  
  
No sabían que excusa inventar.  
  
"Todos adentro" Kasumi les ordenó, "El desayuno se enfría"  
  
Nadie podía desobedecer a la noble de Kasumi, la más sensata de toda la familia. Las ahora dos obsesionadas fueron arrastradas por Ukyo hacia la casa. Cuando La pareja se disponía a hacer lo mismo, su hermana mayor los detuvo.  
  
"Ustedes dos tiene mucho de que hablar" sonrió como aquella noche en que salía al jardín y accidentalmente fue testigo de un singular encuentro.  
  
Ambos subieron al tejado, en donde soplaba un viento suave y el sol los calentaba con sus tibios rayos. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía que se brindaban. Ella comenzó a reír.  
  
"Kasumi nos dejó porque supuestamente teníamos mucho de que hablar y la verdad es que con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado soy feliz"  
  
"Te extrañé demasiado" tomó su mano, "y me aterró la idea de perderte"  
  
"Lo siento"  
  
"Eso ya esta olvidado, fue culpa de ese tipo. Ahora que se ha ido todo volverá a ser como antes"  
  
"No quiero que sea como antes, quiero que sea mejor" se recostó sobre uno de sus hombros y como aquella noche él la abrazó, pero con más fuerza y más cariño. La distancia que había surgido entre ellos se había desvanecido por completo. Ya no existía nada que los pudiera separar.  
  
"¿Qué les diremos a los de abajo? Ya viste como reaccionó tu padre, si les decimos querrán casarnos de inmediato"  
  
"Ranma" lo miró extrañada.  
  
". no es que no quiera" se corrigió, "pero no ahora, es demasiado pronto"  
  
"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"  
  
"Si" ahora el sorprendido era él, "lo que quieras"  
  
"El día en que llegué se llevaba a cabo una discusión bastante importante, si yo no hubiera llegado supongo que te hubieran obligado a contestar, ¿a quién hubieras elegido?"  
  
"Hubiera sido difícil sin duda alguna" miró hacia el horizonte, "cada una tiene sus cualidades, son realmente hermosas. pero ninguna llenaría tu lugar. Con seguridad hubiera huido de allí"  
  
"Hubieras huido" soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a las tres prometidas acosándolo, "pero suponiendo que te obligaran a responder"  
  
"Esa cabecita tuya, ¿porqué tan insistente en que responda?"  
  
"Curiosidad, sólo eso" "Claro" obviamente no le creyó, "sabes que en estos últimos días he aprendido muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que en verdad eres especial y que sin ti la vida no sería la misma"  
  
"Que cursi te has vuelto. Nunca imaginé que de ti escucharía esas palabras"  
  
"Ah si, pues yo jamás imaginé verte con un atuendo como el de ayer"  
  
"Tonto" dijo con cariño.  
  
Después de una leve discusión volvieron a estar en silencio, y abrazados contemplaban el horizonte. 


End file.
